Persuasion
by lethalpancake
Summary: Angel was never one who took no for an answer. She got what she wanted, when she wanted. She didn't care about the price, it wasn't as though she paid. She always took. She used her power to take whatever she wanted. No one knew about what she could, no one but her older brother. But she never listened to him. Oneshot. No wings. Only Gaz and Angel.


**This is just a short oneshot I wrote for because I was bored.**

 **Disclaimer** : **Angel and Gaz do not belong to me. Too bad.**

"Wow, I love your ring. It's so _pulling_. It's gorgeous." The little girl said to the women, The little girl looked a little strange. She wore a white shirt, black jeans. White nail polish, black eyeshadow. A single black streak going down her curly, blonde hair.

My hair was natural, it wasn't dyed or anything, but nobody knew that, nobody but my family. My eyes are blue, as blue as the day's sky. I could feel my power working. Her eyes started to look a little… distant, clouded. Like she was trying to remember something, but couldn't quite grasp it. I've gotten used to people having that expression. It always makes me laugh, "Can I have it?" I asked her, "I really like it."

She looked a little hesitant, "But I really like this ring, it's very important to me." She insisted, holding her ring closer to her chest. Ugh. I hate it when they try to fight me, they never win. My power is stronger than anything else. Your worst nightmare, I can top it. But still, I wanted the ring, I really wanted it. I guess I'll have to touch into her mind just a _tiny_ bit.

"Please ma'am, I just feel so pulled to it. Like it was really meant for me. I love it so, so much." I watched, not at all shocked, as she pulled her ring off and handed it to me. "Gosh, wow! Thanks so much!" I said, I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Thank you so much!"

She looked at me, "Oh, it's nothing, dear, I think that this ring really _was_ meant for you." Oh yes, it most definitely was.

I let go of her hand and walked away without another word, by the time I was at the end of the street, my effect on her was starting to wear off. She finally realized what she had just done, and started looking up and down the street, trying to find the girl that took her ring from her. "Too bad." I muttered, "I'm long gone. My name may be Angel, by I am no angel." I love that line, Father came up with it a while back.

Everyone knows of strange little Angel. They didn't know what it was about me, but there was always something that seemed to put a specific group of boys a little off while they were around me. The group of boys, I call them "Erasers", very creative name, I know, give me a break all right? I'm only seven. Anyways, these guys, they are the only ones that look like they feel uncomfortable around me. Like they know a little bit more about me then they should, which is impossible. Not even my parents know about my skill. Well, except for my mother and my big bro, but my father just think that I have a really nasty habit of stealing things. Mother named me what she did because she thought I'd be exactly like her, an Angel, she had the same power, as a child, but she was nothing like me. She never took advantage of her power, but I did. But who cares, really? Definitely not me. Why have a special power if you can't use it for what you want? What else was I supposed to do with it.

I came home today to find Father sitting on the couch by himself, even now I found that image a little strange. I kept forgetting _The Incident_ that happened, that Mother wouldn't come home today, actually, she wouldn't be coming home ever again. "Hello, Father, I'm home." I said with a sweet little smile on my face. His eyes swept over me, the same way they did every single day when I come home. _Oh no! How could I have forgotten._ I quickly slipped my hand into the pocket of my jeans, but not quick enough. He saw it. I was foolish.

His eyes narrowed "That is a very lovely ring you have there, Angel. Where did you get it?" I made some excuse of finding it lying on the road, and quickly rushed off to my room. Too fast for him to ask me any more questions. He didn't know of my power, so he assumed I was a thief. He wasn't exactly wrong. It wasn't like I could buy what I wanted. That's just what happens when you have a poor family, you want what you can't have. The only thing is, I can have it. I can have anything I want. No one can stop me from getting what I want.

My older brother, Gazzy, sat on my bed, unlike me, he didn't have any special powers. He was completely normal. But we did look alike. He had the same curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He's thirteen. "What did you 'acquire' today?" He asked me. He likes to use the word 'acquire' rather than 'steal', because he thinks that if he says steal, I will start to feel guilty, but I don't feel guilty, like, ever. I'm pretty sure he knows that, but he ignores it.

Wordlessly, I stuck out my right hand, he reached out and pulled the ring off of my finger. "Hey, give that back!" I tried to reach for the ring, but he was taller than me, he could hold it out of my reach.

"Angel, this isn't right. You have to give it back! I can't protect you if you keep getting yourself into trouble!" He exclaimed, " The Erasers are starting to suspect something, I've watched them, they've been following you! They are trying to figure out what is wrong with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I shrieked at him, "Maybe I would be a bit safer if _you_ just quit trying to protect me so much! I can take care of myself, I don't need you!" Now I made him mad.

"Really, you don't need me? Ha! You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag even if your life depended on it! You would have been dead already if it weren't for me and Mom! She died trying to keep you safe, and this is how you repay her? Wow, you're a great daughter aren't you? You can't use your so-called 'skill' to just steal stuff from people!"

I was outraged. _How dare he speak to me that way? He can't just-_ Wait! He dropped the ring! God, I really was bad. But I really wanted the ring, if I could just reach out… I quickly swiped at the ground and he looked at me with a confused look on his face, he hadn't realized that he dropped the ring. I finally had the ring back, that was all that I wanted. I stormed out of the house, I heard Father and Gazzy's voices calling , but their voices just spiralled away into nothing behind me. I was running, I just wanted to get as far away form home as possible, at least for now. Gazzy never spoke to me that way, he usually spoke to me so calmly, I thought that he understood how hard it was for me. I used to feel so connected to him, like he was the only one who actually understood, but now we felt a little bit like strangers.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the people walking up behind me, I only just noticed them when one guy covered my mouth with his hand. I clawed at the hand, but this guy was strong, he wouldn't loosen his grip. But then suddenly I felt his hand slacken a little, not much, but just enough, I ripped his hand away from my face and turned around to see one of the Erasers standing there. _Oh god, Gazzy was right, they really had been following me!_ But then the guy crumpled to the ground right as someone punched him in the face, his nose gushing with blood, and there was Gazzy. He had come after me!

I ran up to him and hugged my bother, only to convince myself that he really was there, he hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "See, you do need me, little sis. I'll always be there for you."

"I know," I whispered back. Then he suddenly lurched forward and fell to the ground. "Gazzy!" I screamed. The Erasers all attacked him head on. He was holding hisrm, which was swelling up so quickly I couldn't believe my eyes. His arm was broken! He was staring at me, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't hear it, right then, everything went black. My brother wasn't staring at me, he was staring behind me. Trying to warn me. Well, it was too late for that. I messed up.

 **So... how was that? Not one of my better pieces of writing, but give me a break, all right. I was bored and just wrote whatever came to mind.**

 **Fly on,**

 **DemonicAngel**


End file.
